


Happy Birthday Sherlock

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Birthday, Bisexual John, Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: John plans a special morning for Sherlock's birthday.





	Happy Birthday Sherlock

“Happy Birthday Love” John whispered, Sherlock slept like a particularly affectionate boa-constrictor and squeezed tighter as John tried to wake him but John couldn’t spend all of today being cuddled, no matter how wonderful it sounded. “I have very important plans for the day. Full English for breakfast how's that?”

Sherlock groaned, his lovely warm solid John had just reminded him it was his sodding birthday and now wanted him to release his hold, Sherlock was comfortable, and wanted to avoid his birthday entirely by staying in bed with John all day. “Bed, breakfast yes, bed" He sounded incoherent to himself, would John understand… John normally understood, everything.

Sherlock released his hold after a John had explained, insisted, on the social obligation of allowing his friends to acknowledge his birthday… and to phone his mum. “It was a big day for her too Sherlock” John reminded the lump now curled around his pillows before heading into the kitchen and pulling containers out of the fridge, he had done all the food preparation yesterday so that it would go quickly.

He hoped Sherlock would call his mom before breakfast as she would notify the next person, John couldn’t do it himself because Sherlock would notice him on his phone. He set two pans on the stove and got to work.

One long arm emerged begrudgingly from the cocoon of duvet, blanket, and John’s discarded pillows to snag his phone. “Good morning Mummy" Sherlock sat up respectfully when his mother answered. “Thank you and well John informs me I should acknowledge you have birth to me today so thank you, for that, it was good" Sherlock stared at the ceiling, was he going to sound like an idiot all day?! “Sorry Mummy? No I’ve not had coffee yet, John woke me up as we are apparently obliged to allow my friends to wish me for today. He’s making a full English for breakfast though… Yes Mummy, I will be pass along your greeting to John. Bye"

John came in later carrying a very heavy tray and returned again with steaming mugs of coffee. “Eat up, we’ve got places to be this morning" He got stuck in and was pleased when Sherlock followed suit, then Sherlock paused and raised suspicious eyes to him. “This is Mummy's black pudding recipe, what are you up to" John sighed, there was no keeping things from Sherlock Holmes. “We are visiting a few friends, you’re going to be passingly polite, then we can come back here and have some peace and quiet also there’s more black pudding in the kitchen.”

John watched incredulously as Sherlock swallowed his breakfast like an actual boa-constrictor and hopped out of bed with the tray, returning with every remaining scrap of black pudding. If he had known getting Sherlock to eat was so simple, he would have done so years ago.

Stuffed to the gills Sherlock practically rolled to the bathroom to wash before he dressed quickly, a few visits, a few smiles, and he could get back to the flat and ignore turning 40 in peace. John did look particularly well put together today, a black blazer toned down a bright red button down. “Special event or something?” He’d quipped as he hailed a taxi and they got underway, to the Diogenes, Mycroft.

“Happy 40th Birthday Brotherdear" Mycroft had been waiting for them in the strangers room so at least they were spared their usually having to wait each time. Mycroft smiled and handed over a small gift and a heavy envelope. “From our parents, they are unable to see your today themselves but forwarded your gift that a few days ago. The envelope is from me, you can pursue it’s contents tonight, cottage, Sussex, retirement, and whatnot" Mycroft tried to look casual about the gift but Sherlock pulled his brother into a quick and surprised hug. They left shortly after and headed to NSY.

“Happy 40th Birthday Sherlock” Greg handed over a NSY pass card. “You have visitors access to the cold case records room for the next forty days" Sherlock’s face lit up at the thought of all those puzzles just waiting, maybe there was something to this birthday thing after all. John grabbed his arm and pulled him back from his headlong dash. “More people to see still Love" so after quick thanks to Greg they were back on their way.

They took a half hour walk along the Thames to St Bart's where Molly met them at the morgue. “Happy 40th Birthday Sherlock” She smiled and handed him a heavy gift, it was clearly a specimen, tripled sealed which would please John, and Sherlock smiled. “It’s that liver we discussed, you got permission from the family" “Research purposes, so I’ll expect your report by the end of the week" Molly knew she would actually get the report too, so she smiled them out the door and got back to work.

A taxi back to 221B saw the gift into the fridge and Mrs Hudson bring up a wonderful birthday lunch. “Happy 40th Birthday Dear. Have you had a good day so far?” Sherlock gave it ernest thought, he had a new sample to experiment on, all the cold cases he could ever need and was back home with John… “Yes, I have thank you" He stood to give her a hug and a quick kiss before they finished their food.

John helped carry dishes back to Mrs Hudson’s flat. “He’s done well today, lots of people and travel but he’s done well" Mrs Hudson smiled at him. “You’re good for him John and this day must have been perfect, he’s practically glowing. My husband would just book a hotel room for the night and that would be it, birthday sex each year. I’ve no idea how you do it without that outlet, but he’s still just not interested.” She shrugged as she filled the sink.

“Lacks imagination doesn’t it, birthday sex. We’ve never needed it for intimacy and Sherlock looks after me very well in his way Thank you" John grinned cheekily at their landlady.

Sherlock was already back in bed when John got back. “What are you giving me for my birthday John? Though this morning was a marvellous surprise" He pulled John back into his arms as they both lay down, back where they had been when they woke up that morning. “I’m glad you liked your birthday morning Love, my gift to you, is your birthday afternoon of cuddles in bed” John tucked his head under Sherlock's chin and heard a happy hum rumble through chest beneath his ear. It had been a good day.


End file.
